1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database management systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for information storage, retrieval and delivery using a relational database operable with a computer network such as the Internet and the associated World Wide Web (WWW).
2. Description of Related Art
Current computer technology allows information, for example, documents, records, etc., to be distributed electronically. Electronic distribution is generally cost effective when compared with conventional hard copy distribution methods. Moreover, electronic distribution generally permits faster transmission of information to users interested in such information. Global computer networks, such as the Internet, enable information to be distributed to a wide range of people at locations around the world. One of the many advantages of the Internet, particularly the World Wide Web (WWW or the “Web”), is that the communication protocols used for transmitting documents and other information are non-proprietary, thereby enabling end users to access and use the Internet without the need for highly customized hardware or software.
One of the areas where information production and distribution has assumed an overwhelming importance is the legal profession, especially the litigation practice. It is well-known that in this area there is a tremendous need for systems where a user, typically a legal professional (e.g., an attorney), can inexpensively access, exchange and store documents critical to various aspects of litigation research. Moreover, such user interaction must be secure and reliable.
Of valuable consideration in litigation research, often, is whether there are other legal professionals who might have experience in a particular aspect of a litigation matter in which a user is currently interested and if there exists any documents relating to that matter provided by the legal professional. Such documents may typically comprise depositions, briefs, pleadings, seminar papers, etc. Another consideration, certainly, is whether the user can quickly access and download relevant documents, with or without any fees associated therewith.
A further consideration in litigation research frequently relates to the arena of expert witnesses. Clearly, it would be highly useful for legal professionals if they could inexpensively access relevant information about a particular expert who has testified in the area that is related to the matter of interest. Another useful feature would be where a party (that is, a legal professional or an entity that contributed or provided a document in a common electronic exchange) possesses the capability to know if other legal professionals have accessed its document.
Often, an information provider operating an electronic exchange of information wishes to provide information to users on a controlled basis. For example, the provider may want to provide information only to those users who have paid a fee or completed a registration process. Also, the provider may want to restrict access to certain types of information to certain classes of users. Additionally, the information provider or the users may require that the format of the information provided to one user be different from the format of the same information provided to another user or class of users.
It can be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art that an electronic exchange of information may be advantageously provided, especially with particular relevance to the subject matter set forth herein above, using the Internet and a centralized database coupled therewith. Whereas there has been a fast growing demand for Internet/Web access to databases, there are no extant systems that provide the unique and useful features of the present invention as described herein below.